(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture with auto sensor, and more particularly, to one for wireless AV shooting and recording including a light-emitting device and a camera that move along with a sensor synchronously real-time tracking a person or an object to retrieve images, and a memory may be separately connected to the sensor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An invention of M273917 titled “Light Emitting Device with Sensor Function” published in ROC Gazette includes a light shell, a sensor module, a light holder, and a starter. The light shell is provided with a through hole and an annular portion extending from the light shell. The sensor module is disposed in the annular portion. The light holder is incorporated in the through hole. The light holder and the sensor module are connected to the starter. The sensor module detects movement of a person or an object and a signal is transmitted to control the starter to turn on/off a light bulb.
However, the sensor module covers only one-way sensing area and is not capable of tracing to emit light on a moving person or an object within its sensing area, or retrieving the image picked up by the sensor for transmitting the image to a memory unit for storage.